Tomiko's Journey
by turtlequeen2
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist X Inuyasha crossover! Tomiko is a new friend of the Elrics and travels with them because of the secret she holds. They come upon a well and she falls through, landing into the Sengoku Jidai! She meets Inuyasha and the gang and Sesshoum
1. Prologue: Tomiko’s Fall Through the Well

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Another new one from me! I'm so excited because this is my first story on Fullmetal Alchemist. I decided to make this an Inuyasha/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover since there are not enough of these.

Inuyasha: Fullmetal what!

Turtlequeen2: You'll find out soon enough.

Ed: Oh great another crossover.

Inuyasha: Who is that little shrimp?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CANT BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!

Inuyasha: … What in the seven hells!

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- Well here goes my attempt at Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction. I do not own any of these characters except Tomiko. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist.

------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

**Tomiko's Fall Through the Well**

WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD DROWN IN A PUDDLE," demanded the irate Edward Elric, yelling at a young woman around his age.

"Calm down brother, she didn't say that,' his brother Al said, holding him back with his metal arms.

"I only said you were short," the woman replied, amused. Ed was indeed short, but his strength and determination made up for it. His unnatural gold eyes gleamed with anger.

"LET ME GO AL! I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS," shouted Ed, kicking at his brother's restraints. Al was simply put, a metal suit. His form may have looked frightening, but his soul was calm and innocent. Almost the exact opposite of his older brother's personality.

The girl, Tomiko Halter, only grinned in response at her newfound friends. She was a beauty with sunflower, gold hair and ocean blue eyes. She was a fellow alchemist who could use alchemy without a transmutation circle. She met them when they passed through her town," Cladwell." They were on a military trip, trying to get more information on the Philosopher's Stone. Afterwards, since she lived alone, they let her travel with them, though she never stopped teasing Ed about his height.

They were currently on a country road, walking towards the train station to Central Headquarters.

After Ed calmed down, he asked Al," Tell me again why we let her travel with us?"

"Because I know you like my company," Tomiko responded for Alphonse. Ed only rolled his eyes. They continued walking along the road until they reached a well.

The well was in a oddly put place; right in the middle of an abandoned field. It had old, sturdy wood holding it in place. The dark brown color, showing its aging. Thinking there was water in the well, the group walked over and peered into it. Odd enough, there was no water in it at all.

"Its just a dried up, old well. How strange," Tomiko commented. Ed and Al nodded with her in agreement. Just as they were about to walk away, Tomiko heard a pulse. It sounded like the heartbeat of an animal.

"Did you hear that," she asks.

"Hear what," both brothers ask in confusion.

"A pulse. I think its coming from the well."

"Are you sure you're not just going crazy," snorted Ed.

She only glared back at him and bent over to see the inside of the well. However, an invisible force, or perhaps, lack of poise, knocked her off balance and sent her hurtling inside. She screamed as she fell and Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground beside the well to attempt to create a giant wooden hand to catch her. But to his horror, his alchemy didn't work and her screaming died.

"Oh no, Tomiko," wailed Al. "She couldn't have survived that fall!" Ed was silent and looked down into the well to see if he could find her body, but there was nothing there!

"What the hell," Ed mumbled. "She's gone! Her body's disappeared!"

"How is that possible," Al asked.

"I don't know Al, but we're going to find out."

Al used branches from a nearby tree to create a rope using Alchemy. Ed dropped down into the well, but landed on solid Earth.

_'How could she have disappeared? It's like her body wasn't even down here at all,' _Ed thought frantically. "There's nothing down here," he shouted up to his brother.

"Where could she have gone," asked Al.

"It's almost as if she was drawn into a portal to somewhere else," Ed murmured. Al dropped the rope so his brother could climb up. "We should call Central. Maybe they can help search for her, as much as I hate for them to get involved."

"I'll stay here," Al offered," just in case she gets back. She'll need someone to be here for her."

Ed nodded reluctantly and started running towards the direction of the train station. He would have to call Colonel Mustang. Damn his luck.

Al sat at the edge of the well and looked into it, hoping to see something unusual. The only sound he could hear was the wind.

**Tomiko's POV**

I'm still alive? I opened my eyes and looked up at the well opening. "Edward? Alphonse? Is anyone up there," I called out. When I heard no answer, I grew scared. Surely they didn't abandon me! "Ed! Help me up or I'll kick your ass!" Again no sound answered back. I saw a vine on the well wall and decided to pull myself up, preparing to kick Ed and Al's asses when I got up.

All thoughts of them left my mind after I got out of the well. Green fields and trees surrounded me. What the hell happened? Was I transported to another area or dimension? "Ed? Al? Is anyone there," I ask, now getting afraid.

I start walking from away from the well, looking at my surroundings. I decided to keep walking forward. There has to be someone around here that could help me. I suddenly stop when I heard someone's voice.

"I know I heard someone out here," a gruff voice called out. "It's a human."

Chills ran up my spine. Was it a homunculus or a chimera? Great! I'm out here in the middle of who knows where with some creature catching my presence. Great going Tomiko! You just had to see what was in the well!

"Inuyasha! What do you mean human," another voice called out. It was feminine. I decided to face the threat head on. Maybe they could help me in some way, although I know I should never trust homunculi or chimeras for that matter.

"Is someone out there," I call out bravely.

My assumption on the male was right. As he and the girl made their in my view, I cought a glimpse of his form. He wasn't human, but he looked close enough to a human. The thing that gave him away was his claws, dog-ears, and fangs. He was dressed up in extremely baggy red clothes that I never saw except in history books.

The girl on the other hand, looked human enough. She was dressed strangely too. She wore a super short skirt outfit that looked like a uniform of some kind.

"Who the hell are you," the male creature demanded.

Feeling confident, I say," Why should I tell you?"

"You're in my territory," he responds back.

"Really? Does it same your name anywhere?"

"Actually, it's called 'Inuyasha's Forest.' It's named after him," the girl explained. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Honestly, I don't even know where I am," I answer honestly. The girl gasped for a reason I did not know.

"Tell me, did you come from the well," the girl asked.

"Yea. How did you know," I questioned.

Both the girl and 'chimera' looked shocked. "But how," she muttered," she doesn't have any jewel shards on her either."

"Do you know her, Kagome," the creature asked the human girl.

"No, never saw her in my life."

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on here," I exclaim, finally loosing my patience.

"Um…sorry. My name is Higurashi, Kagome and that's Inuyasha. This is hard to believe, but you're in the Sengoku Jidai."

My eyebrow twitched. "What the hell is Sengoku Jidai?"

"It's the Feudal Era in Japan. Don't you know that," the girl known as Kagome asked.

"Nope, never heard of Japan or the Feudal Era as you may call it," I say, looking at them in confusion.

"What do you mean? Don't you live in Japan?"

"No, I'm from Amestris."

"I never heard of a country named that. What time are you from?"

"1920, why?" I was very confused. What was this girl blabbering about?

"NANI! This can't be possible! It's only supposed to have a portal from my time to here!" Inuyasha looked very disoriented as well.

"Are you sure she's not just crazy," Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy! What are you anyways? Some kind of chimera," I demanded.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at me in confusion. "What the fuck is a chimera," he asks.

"An alchemically altered being with the soul of a human with the body of a animal," I explain.

"Whatever you just said, I'm not it. I'm a hanyou," he scoffed back.

"A half-demon? There's no way. They're only myth."

"I'm getting pretty tired of your blabbering, wench," he growls, sounding offended.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "Maybe we should talk to Kaede. She might be able to make some sense out of this."

"Hey, aren't you going to ask my name," I questioned.

A drop of sweat appeared on her brow. "Oh yea…sorry. What is your name?"

I took this time to smirk. "Halter, Tomiko. Also known to my friends as the Pure Alchemist."

-----------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

How did you like the first part? Don't worry it will get more get more interesting as time goes on. Also don't worry Sesshy fan girls, your favorite Assassin will come in later. Also Ed and Al in the Fullmetal Alchemist world will appear more too.

**Translations: **

Nani - What

Next time on **Tomiko's Journey**: Tomiko meets the Inu-Tachi. What surprises will they hold for each other? What will Tomiko's reaction to a certain monk's request? Hilarity ensues.

Please review!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Tomiko's Alchemy

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Hey, I'm back sooner than expected because I had not much of a writer's block! Thanks to my reviewer Twistedmemories for the support!

Tomiko: What the hell? Kept us all waiting!

Turtlequeen2: You are almost as impatient as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What the hell is that supposed to mean wench!

Turtlequeen2: rolls eyes Nothing…I do not own FullMetal Alchemist…only Hiromu Arakawa does. Same for Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi owns it all. I only own this story and Tomiko. This is for my friend, vbollman, who recently discovered her obsession for a certain colonel. coughMustangcough

WARNING: FLUFF BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

_**

* * *

Last time on Tomiko's Journey:**_

_Tomiko's POV_

_"Hey, aren't you going to ask my name," I questioned._

_A drop of sweat appeared on Kagome's brow. "Oh yea…sorry. What is your name?"_

_I took this time to smirk. "Halter, Tomiko. Also known to my friends as the Pure Alchemist."_

_**This time on Tomiko's Journey:**_

**Chapter 1**

**Mustang's Plan and Tomiko's Alchemy**

**Tomiko's POV**

Kagome and the hanyou just stared in confusion at my alias. "Maybe we should discuss this more with the others," the young woman said to the boy next to her. He only grumbled and nodded.

"Try to keep up, wench," he growls, picking up the girl and running off with her. Damn was he fast! I hastily picked up, running after him at my top speed.

After they stopped, I was clutching at my chest breathing hard. We arrived at a village with even more people dressed up in old style clothing. This time period was definitely not mine. There were small wooden huts everywhere. There were no cars! The people used horses and carts to push their goods along the dirt road. The two continued walking on until they saw people they knew. Wow, even more weirdoes! Me, Ed, and Al would fit in just fine around here!

"KAGOME," came a shout as the young kitsune-child (I guessed that it was youkai) jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippou-chan! I missed you and the rest so much," Kagome said back. "Look in my backpack. I brought some things for you." The little boy, now known as Shippou, squealed happily as the girl set down the bag on the ground. He rushed towards it, jumping out of Kagome's arms and opening the bag.

"Crayons, paper, and Pocky! Arigatou Kagome," Shippou shouted, his eyes twinkling with joy. She only smiled back. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, not liking the attention Shippou got from Kagome.

"Kagome-chan," came the voice of another woman.

"Sango-chan! I'm so glad to see you again," Kagome said, embracing her friend. I was staring in wonder at the big boomerang strapped to the woman's back. How could she carry that! This would impress even Major Armstrong!

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, I see that you've returned. Anything interesting happen," a male with short black hair asked. He wore purple robes, with a staff in hand, and had a perverted glint in his eyes. I admit that he was cute, but for some reason he reminded me of someone I knew back in my world.

The couple blushed and Inuyasha shouted," It wasn't nothing like that, you perverted bouzu!"

The man ignored his insult when he saw me. He ran over to me and grasped my gloved hands into his. "Ah, and who are you? What is your name, fair maiden," he asked smoothly.

I tried to hide a blush. "Um…my name is Tomiko," I stutter out.

"We are trying to ask Kaede-obaa-chan about what to do about her. She fell through the well, but she's not from my time or world," Kagome explained. The monk nodded, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Tomiko-sama, I am truly saddened about your situation," the perverted houshi said, with what appeared to be concern, shining in his eyes. This only causes more crimson to ting my cheeks.

"Oh…t…thanks," I stutter out.

"My, you are a beauty beyond compare," he pushed, making me turn redder by the second. I think the woman called Sango was getting jealous, by the angry look in her eyes. She looked ready to strike Miroku's head in with her boomerang. Inuyasha grumbled something about perverted bouzus and Shippou and Kagome sighed. Even this weird looking cat, which just appeared, looked annoyed. I didn't think it was a good omen.

"You don't have to say that," I say, trying to look away. I personally didn't think I was that appealing for certain reasons.

"But you are. Tomiko-sama, would you do me the honors of bearing my children," Miroku asked, casually, as if he asked it more than once.

My eye twitched. "Are you serious," I demanded. He only nodded meekly.

"In that case no, because I don't even know you," I said, glaring at Miroku. Now I knew who he reminded me of: Lieutenant Havoc! Always asking for dates and always got turned down.

He heaved a sigh and let go of my hands. "Well it was worth a try." I flushed red in anger when I felt his hand grope my ass. Oh no he didn't! I think I have something in store for this lecher…

"Oh Miroku-sama," I say sweetly. He smiled at me. I smirked, clapped my hands together, and pressed it against his body. The group looked confused for a few seconds until they say the blue electricity flowed from my hands to his body, making him fly back a few feet and crash to the ground, yards away from us. "If you ever touch me again, I'll do more than just shock you," I yell at him as he starts to get up. The whole group tried to hold in laughter at his expense.

"What the hell did you do to him," Inuyasha demanded, his expression more of a smirk than anger.

"I only gave him a little bit of static electricity. It was only enough to scare him. By the looks of it, I think it did its job," I explained.

"Is that a miko ability," Kagome mused.

"No, but I'm an alchemist. Alchemy is the science of manipulating matter by the law of Equivalent Exchange," I responded. The group looked floored. Shippou had swirly eyes. I think it was too complicated for him to understand…

"I've never heard of this Alchemy," Sango mumbled," but it's more effective than my hiraikotsu." She smirked at the still shocked houshi. (A/N: Yes, this is meant as a pun.)

"Remind me to never make her angry," Shippou mumbled to Kagome.

"Keh! That lecher got what he deserved," Inuyasha comments.

Miroku started walking toward the group, earning glares from both me and Sango.

"Tomiko-chan," Sango smirked," I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I would have to agree, Sango-chan," I replied. The monk cowered behind Inuyasha.

"I'm so misunderstood," Miroku sighs. The rest of us roll our eyes.

An old woman is spotted, making her way up to us.

"Who might ye be child," she asks with an aged voice.

"Halter, Tomiko," I responded, smiling.

* * *

**At Central HQ**

* * *

There were a lot of commotions at Central as usual. Whether it was Ishbalans, homunculi, chimeras, or the like, the military always had to solve the problems. The Fuhrer was doing his usual business, probably overseeing everything. But the main man in charge was Colonel Roy Mustang; the black haired man whom many women pined for.

The Colonel was currently sitting at his desk, pondering over his many stacks of paperwork. His eyebrows knitted together in frustration. '_Damn, what's with all of this work,' _he thought sourly. All of the sudden, the phone started ringing and he rushed to answer it, hoping it could take his attention from his papers needed to be signed. A blonde haired woman; Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, was at the side of his desk, curious to know who was on the other line.

"This is Colonel Mustang speaking," Roy said into the line. He smirked when he knew who was calling. "Fullmetal, nice to talk to you again."

**

* * *

Ed's POV**

* * *

I finally arrived to the train station and found an available phone to use. I dialed the number to Central and waited for the person on the receiver to pick it up.

"This is Colonel Mustang speaking," I heard Mustang say from the other end of the line.

"Hi Colonel, this is Ed Elric," I say sarcastically.

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he said," Fullmetal, nice to talk to you again."

I roll my eyes. "Yea, yea. Listen, we have a situation here," I respond, getting serious.

"What kind of situation," he asked, also getting serious.

"Tomiko is missing."

"WHAT! How did this happen," he practically screamed into the phone.

"We walked by this well and she fell in. I went in after her, but there was nothing there. It was almost like she disappeared in thin air. Me and Al were hoping that you could send someone out to help us," the last part I almost whispered. I hated on relying on the military. I wanted little to noting to do with the government.

"So the Great Ed Elric can't watch over a little kid," he demanded, but sounded more like a taunt.

"Shut the hell up! You know that I wouldn't call you if I didn't need to," I yelled back into the phone. I hear him sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll send someone out there right away, but you and Al stay by the well until help arrives."

"Right," I say and hung up the phone. I wonder who he'll send over? I ponder that while I run back towards the well where Al was waiting. I hope nothing bad is happening to Tomiko.

**

* * *

With Roy**

* * *

"What's going on, Colonel," Hawkeye asks, after she sees Mustang slam down the phone and stand up behind his desk.

"It seems that the Pure Alchemist went missing. I want Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Havoc, and Sergeant Major Feury in my office now," Roy commands, his face stern and serious.

"Right away sir," Hawkeye replied. She gave a military salute and ran off to find Mustang's team.

A few moments later, all of the people he called for, were in his office awaiting the news.

"What's the news, Colonel Mustang," asked Hughes, with an unusually serious face on. It was odd because he would usually go off and brag about his daughter all day…

"You are all going to be my new search party to help find Tomiko Halter, the new alchemist that Fullmetal said went missing recently," Roy explained.

"What," came shouts from all of the men.

"I want you all to leave immediately. We don't know who is responsible for this yet. Lieutenant Hawkeye, I want you to go with them also," the Flame Alchemist explained.

"Yes sir," Riza responded, with determination showing on her face. She was going to protest, but knew that he was stubborn to break.

"Where do we start looking then, Colonel? It is my duty as an Armstrong to restore order and rescue damsels in distress," Major Alexander Armstrong stated, stretching his limbs.

Completely ignoring Armstrong's actions, Roy explained," Ed and Al are already by the site she disappeared at. He said they are by an abandoned well near the train station to here. I want you all to start your investigation there. If worst comes to worst, I'll have to go out there myself."

All his men nodded and raised their hands for a military salute. "You are dismissed," Mustang said, saluting them back. Everyone filed out of his office and ran out, except Hawkeye. She glanced back at him and he called out," Lieutenant, stay here for a moment."

"Uh, yes sir," Riza said obediently. She stood straight as Mustang walked towards her.

"I want you to make sure that they stay under control since you seem to do that so well," Roy said rather calmly and smirking.

She smirked back and replied," I'll try my best Colonel Mustang."

"Good. Now go," he commanded, his face serious, but his eyes gleaming with worry. She nodded and ran out the door to join the rest of her group. She pulled out one of her guns. _'I think I'll have a little fun with these boys,' _she thought to herself, sneering.

**

* * *

Tomiko's POV**

* * *

After the old woman, now recognized as Kaede, greeted us, we went inside of her hut to explain my situation.

"I have seen ye's abilities," Kaede said, breaking the silence that settled after the story was finished.

"Oh, you saw that," I responded, blushing.

"Aye, perhaps ye are a miko?"

"As I've told them before, no I am not a miko, I'm an Alchemist."

"An Alchemist," Kaede mused," I have heard of such skills of those in Europe."  
"I don't know what Europe is, but you're the first one I talked to here that knows of it," I say, smiling.

"Is it not the art of turning metals into gold?"

"Well, it's not only that. In my world, with Alchemy, you can manipulate all matter into your liking, following a balance."

"Is that not playing God," Kaede asks shocked. The monk also gasps.

"Some people may think so, but I don't believe in tales of the divine. Though, the one thing science cannot do, is bring the dead back to life," I say sadly.

"Humans have attempted such a taboo," Miroku asked.

"Yes and there are big prices to pay for such an act. People often loose limbs, their lives, or worse…" I trailed off.

"What's worse than loosing your life," Shippou wondered.

"Creating something that isn't even human," I reply. "Can we talk of something different?"

"Of course," Kagome exclaimed, trying to change the dark mood into a good one. "So Kaede-obaa-chan, how do you think that Tomiko could have gotten through the well?"

"I have no idea child. Perhaps Tomiko has a destiny to fulfill. Like ye have with recollecting the Shikon-no-Kakara."

Shikon-no-Kakara? What the hell was that? Was it like the Philosopher's Stone?

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is the Shikon Jewel shards," I asked.

Kaede then proceeded to explain the origin of it. How it was the soul of Midoriko and how Kagome broke it up into shards. The group all had their troubles to blame on the Sacred Jewel.

"That sounds like the Philosopher's Stone I have in my world," I mused out loud.

"What the hell is the Philosopher's Stone," Inuyasha demands, finding interest in the conversation.

"It's like the Shikon Jewel in many ways. The only known way to create a Philosopher's Stone is by human sacrifice. It amplifies an Alchemist's powers, making it able to break known laws of Alchemy, such as Human Transmutation. I have joined up with Ed and his brother Al to search for an alternative way to create the stone, without human sacrifices. They want to change their bodies back to normal."

"I take it that they tried to bring a human back to life," Sango observed.

"Yes. Their mother. Ed often tells me how nice and caring she was for them when their father abandoned them to become part of the military. He often said that he used to think she didn't deserve to die, so when she did by illness, they got into studying Alchemy to bring her back to life. In doing so, Ed lost his right arm and left leg and his brother Al, has his soul encased in a suit of armor. He lost his whole body. That is why Ed joined the military, to get their bodies back by finding the Philosopher's Stone. Ed's alias is the Fullmetal Alchemist because of the metal ligaments he has on his body."

The group was saddened by this story. Inuyasha looked troubled and went outside without a word.

"Where's he going," I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go after him," Kagome said, getting up.

"Did I say something wrong," I pondered.

"He maybe was reminded of his mother," Miroku responded.

"Oh, I should apologize," I said.

"Nay, 'tis no one's fault. Ye did not know any better," Kaede replied. I nodded sadly.

**

* * *

Kagome's POV**

* * *

I was deeply moved by Tomiko's stories of her friends. I think they got to Inuyasha too, however. He ran out of the hut with no word to anyone. I ran out to the Goshinboku. He usually goes there when he's upset over something.

When I arrived there, I called out," Inuyasha?"

"Keh," replied Inuyasha. I looked up at him with caring eyes.

"What's wrong? You walked out of the hut all of a sudden."

"Nothing's wrong, wench," I heard him reply, gruffly. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the tree trunk.

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha. I know well enough when something's bothering you. Don't you trust me enough?"

"It's not that. Just…it's nothing," Inuyasha trailed off. I resisted my urge to sit him. I knew I couldn't do that to him when he was upset, even though he was so stubborn!

"Was it because Tomiko mentioned Ed's mother," I asked. I heard him sigh.

"I guess." He jumped down and sat beside me in front of the Goshinboku. "That guy's mother sounded a lot like mine. He was stupid enough to try to bring her back to life, but I think I would've done the same thing if I had the ability to." I was surprised at this. My eyes started watering out of sadness for my friend.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey, you don't have to cry. My mother died a long time ago. You know that," he said to me, with sadness in his golden eyes.

"I know, but to sacrifice your own life to bring back another's is horrible to think about. I don't know if I would be able to do it. You know if I died, you should never kill yourself to bring me back to life. I would want you to live on," I say, smiling sadly.

"Kagome…" he trailed off. Before I knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around me tight. "Baka! Don't ever say stupid shit like that! I'm never going to let you die. I'm going to always protect you," he whispers. I smile through my tears, for I didn't realize that I was crying so much.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. That was stupid of me," I blurt out in his chest. I look up at him to see his eyes showing care and worry for me. When I looked at him and how close we were, I couldn't help, but blush.

"You're damn right it was," he said. "C'mon. I guess we can head back." He offered a hand and I took it, him helping me up. I could tell he was blushing too.

**

* * *

No One's POV**

* * *

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned, they found Tomiko talking with the rest of the group, trying to get to know each other better. Miroku and Sango told her about Naraku and what he did to them. Kaede told her about Kikyou and how Naraku made the miko and Inuyasha betray each other. Tomiko in turn, told them about Alchemy and some of the things about the military.

"Inuyasha," Tomiko said, smiling at him. He looked away from her, still unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry for talking about that. I didn't know…"

"Keh! It's nothing," he said rather gruffly.

"Kagome, why don't ye take Tomiko-sama to the well and see if she can get back to her time," Kaede suggested.

"Hai, Kaede-obaa-chan," Kagome responded, nodding. "Tomiko we're going to see if the well will let you travel back to your time," she explained to the alchemist.

"Ok," Tomiko said, getting up and following, Inuyasha and Kagome out of the hut. The rest of the group goes after them.

After they all arrive at the site of the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome explained that she only needed to jump in.

"Be careful, so you don't break nothing going down," Kagome instructed.

"Alright," Tomiko grinned. "Thank you all helping me out if this works." The group all nodded. She carefully jumps down into the well and waits for something to happen. Unlike last time, she hit solid ground and no light surrounded her. "Anyone up there," she called out.

Her greatest fear came true when she heard Kagome's voce call out," You're still down there?"

Tomiko climbed out of the well with a heavy heart. "I don't think it's working for me anymore."

"THE WELL DIDN'T WORK," exclaimed the group.

* * *

To be continued…

Well what did you think? Hopefully I got Roy Mustang in character…

**Translations:**

Arigatou - Thank you

Bouzu - Insulting term for a monk

Houshi - Priest

Hai - Yes!

Next time on **Tomiko's Journey: **Ed returns to Al, knowing that Tomiko hasn't returned yet. Roy's crew arrives and they begin their investigation. Meanwhile, in the Sengoku Jidai, the gang decides to take her along with them on their journey to gather the Shikon Jewel shards. And who is that they see?

Please review!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Tomiko Meets Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the wait! Had other fan fiction to work on! Thanks to my reviewers: Twistedmemories and HOTANIMELOVER!

Tomiko: What the hell did you to me?

Turtlequeen2: Please don't kill me…

Inuyasha: Keh! Great! Another human wench.

Tomiko: What's that supposed to mean!

Turtlqueen2: Guys! Guys! Calm down! I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I also do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, that's Hiromu Arakawa's property. I only own Tomiko and this plot.

_**

* * *

Last time on Tomiko's Journey:**_

_After they all arrive at the site of the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome explained that she only needed to jump in._

_"Be careful, so you don't break nothing going down," Kagome instructed._

_"Alright," Tomiko grinned. "Thank you all helping me out if this works." The group all nodded. She carefully jumps down into the well and waits for something to happen. Unlike last time, she hit solid ground and no light surrounded her. "Anyone up there," she called out._

_Her greatest fear came true when she heard Kagome's voice call out," You're still down there?"_

_Tomiko climbed out of the well with a heavy heart. "I don't think it's working for me anymore."_

_"THE WELL DIDN'T WORK," exclaimed the group._

_**This time on Tomiko's Journey: **_

**Chapter 2**

**Tomiko Meets Sesshoumaru**

**Tomiko's POV**

The only thing that rang through my head at the time was something like: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

"Why wouldn't it work," Kagome demanded to no one in particular. "It let her through, but why won't it let her go back?"

"Kaede-sama, what do you think is wrong with the well," Miroku asked the old woman who was standing behind us.

"Perhaps Tomiko-sama has some business she has to complete here. It could be destiny," Kaede explained.

"That could make sense," Sango murmured.

"Are you kidding me! Ed and Al must be getting the military out there, thinking that I'm dead or something! I have duties in my other world too! I have to find Scar and homunculi! Oh my gosh, Mustang is gonna kill me," I exclaimed all in one breath.

"Calm down," Kagome yelled over my freak-out. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and made me face her. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to take you back to your world. Until then, you can travel with us."

"I'd like that," I responded, calmed down.

"NANI," Inuyasha exclaimed. "There's no way in hell that she's traveling with us!"

"Why not? It's not like she can do anything else. Besides, she's got Alchemy," Kagome defended.

"I would agree, she sure can hurt people when she wants to," Miroku mumbled. Sango and I smirked at that.

"She would just get our way with her own problems," Inuyasha argued.

"What's that supposed to mean," I demanded. "I am in the military! I was one of the youngest who ever passed the admittance test, along with Edward Elric. So it's not like I haven't killed before."

"You are in the military? Aren't you a little young? And to be a woman too," Miroku asked.

"Yea, I am too young to other people," I admitted.

"Why have ye decided to do such a reckless thing," Kaede pondered.

I let out a bitter laugh at that. "Trust me, I've tried more reckless things." Everyone's eyebrows raised in curiosity at that.

"Keh! Fine, but don't get in our way," Inuyasha huffed. I smiled at him in thanks. "Speaking of which, we should get going now. Shards don't find us, ya know." Kagome heaved a sigh at the hanyou.

"I know," she groaned.

"The more, the merrier as they always say," Miroku said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Monk, if you dare to try anything…" I growled out in threat. He let out a nervous laugh and Shippou, on his shoulder, sighed at his stupidity.

"We'll be off then. Bye Kaede-obaa-chan," Kagome called. The old miko waved back at us, as we went off. Everyone started walking on foot, not planning to rush anytime soon.

A few hours out, the group, excluding the brooding hanyou, explained more about Naraku to me. He reminded me of the various homunculi me and the others fought. After something to change them into something they desire, not caring about how many people they hurt along the way.

Suddenly, Kirara and Inuyasha stopped in the path and growled.

"What is it," Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha snarled out. Who in the hell was that?

"Ah, little brother, I see there is another human among your group," a voice called out. Everyone around me was on edge. For some reason, the hairs on the back of my neck were on end.

**

* * *

Ed's POV**

* * *

I arrived back at the well within a few hours of getting off the phone with the colonel. Al was still there, waiting for the missing girl who seemed to disappear from existence.

"No luck," I asked, even though I already knew the answer. He shook his head sadly.

"Did you get any help," Al asked, in hopefulness.

"Yea, yea. That bastard is sending up military people," I snorted out. I sat on the edge of the well with my brother.

"What do you think happened to her," Alphonse asked.

"I have no idea. I wonder if it has anything to do with a Philosopher's Stone of some kind," I thought out loud.

"But how?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait until the military comes." We both heave out a sigh at that. They better hurry up.

**

* * *

No one's POV in the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

The Taiyoukai appeared in the forest clearing, the wind blowing through his hair and mokomoko-sama. It made him look regal and god-like.

Tomiko couldn't help, but stare. She thought,_' Wow, that guy's the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life!' _She then, caught a glimpse of his claws and ears, then thought again,_' Wait. He's not human! I should've guessed with those markings…' _

Sesshoumaru turned his glance at the girl who was all, but drooling at the sight of him. "Such peculiar company you keep these days," he commented. Kirara was transformed into her bigger form.

"Keh! I would say the same about you," Inuyasha growled out, in his battle stance, the Tessaiga drawn. "What the hell do you want?"

"Have you any news on Naraku," he demanded.

"Why the hell should I even tell you, if we had any anyways?"

Tomiko leaned over and whispered to Kagome," Who is the demon over there?" Shippou took that opportunity to hop onto Kagome's shoulder. After a few seconds, a realization hit her: the guy only had one arm!

"Oh, That's Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older brother, who unlike Inuyasha, is a full-blooded youkai," Kagome explained.

"Wow," Tomiko breathed out. Her eyebrows knitted together in question. "So what happened to his arm?"

"Inuyasha cut it off when they were fighting. Sesshoumaru wanted the Tessaiga, which Inuyasha wields. Are you ok," Kagome asked, noticing the spaced out look on the Alchemist's face.

Tomiko blushed lightly, knowing that she was caught staring and responded," Uh, yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome decided not to respond to that, recognizing the tone of nervousness.

"Sango-chan," the miko asked, leaning over towards the taijiya.

"Kagome-chan, what is it," Sango asked.

"Is it me, or is Tomiko checking out Sesshoumaru?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" the taijiya looked over at Tomiko who was looking at Sesshoumaru and glanced away, staring off into the forest, away from everyone's stares. "I think she is!"

_'I don't blame her,_' Kagome thought, then blushed, shaking her head, trying to remove the thoughts from her mind. _'What am I thinking?'_

Inuyasha and Miroku were still facing off with Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai let out a smirk. "You try to keep secrets from This Sesshoumaru? How interesting." He pulled out Toukijin.

"I should've known that you were here to fight," Inuyasha shouted, charging towards his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a centimeter and didn't move from his spot, instead holding out Toukijin with one hand and blocking Tessaiga off.

"As usual, your blows are wild," Sesshoumaru taunted.

By then, Tomiko was out of her trance. "Why the hell are they fighting," she demanded.

"They always do this. They're not exactly close," Kagome told her, sarcastically.

"I sort of figured that out. Their swords are giving off electric light. What kind of power is that," Tomiko wondered out loud.

"I don't know how it is out in your world, but here, I don't think Alchemic rules apply here," Sango said. Tomiko nodded in understanding, but stubbornly turned her glance back to the battle, trying to analyze the light coming from the swords.

_'Those two have special swords forged not from metal. They look like fangs from animals…but that's not possible, is it? The light from the swords come from their aura and the air around them,' _She thought out, with evident confusion on her face. _'Perhaps Sango-chan is right! But if she is, will my Alchemy be of any use?' _

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are still fighting, the Taiyoukai, as usual, having the upper hand. They kept jumping away, but hitting their blades together when they landed.

"KAZE NO KIZU," Inuyasha shouted, bringing Tessaiga down when he had enough space to. Sesshoumaru countered it with his own attack from Toukijin.

Tomiko's eyes widened at that. "SHIT," she exclaimed. _'Ok then…Let's see if my Alchemy is still useful. This may be reckless, but it's worth a try,' _the Pure Alchemist smirked. She clapped her gloved hands and put them to the ground where she stood.

Electric blue light flowed from her hands and flew across the grass, making earth rise up in towered structures. Within the minute, the structures towered over the two battling brothers, separating them like a wall would.

Sesshoumaru threw a glare at the girl. "You dare interfere in This Sesshoumaru's battle," he demanded with a growl. Yet inside his mind, he was fascinated with this girl's abilities, but didn't let it show. _'That wasn't miko powers that I know of.' _

"Stay out of this," Inuyasha shouted out to her.

"I was testing out my alchemy and I guess it still works," she replied nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru calmed down a little bit from the shock. "Alchemy," he mused out loud. "I've heard of such."

"Oh, so you much know that I'm an Alchemist then," she smirked.

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Years ago, I've read scrolls of such a science, though I only thought it to be a mere fable."

Inuyasha stepped in, still gripping Tessaiga as a precaution. "What the hell is going on here," he demanded, catching everyone's attention.

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou as he pondered the girl. "This Sesshoumaru need not tell you a pathetic hanyou, anything. Just know that I understand the power she holds and it can be useful in taking out that filth."

"What," Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you mean," Kagome pondered, deciding to step in.

"I, Sesshoumaru do not need to explain myself to you," the lord responded. "As for you, wench, let us test your capabilities," he said, pointing the tip of Toukijin at Tomiko.

She smirked," Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama, but be warned, I'm not your average Alchemist." He simply nodded and took to charging at her. Everyone else got out of the way. Inuyasha was irate that Tomiko took over the fight he had with Sesshoumaru only minutes ago.

"Let's see you dodge this," Tomiko shouted, clapping her hands and slamming them on the ground. The crowd around them was impressed at the powers that the girl possessed. Out of the ground bore out many spikes of rock! Sesshoumaru sidestepped all of them with ease with his demonic speed.

"Impressive for a human," he commented," But not good enough to harm I!" He sent another blast from Toukijin, towards Tomiko.

"Let's see, you're sword is emitting electric light, so let's try something reflective," the Pure Alchemist smirked. She slapped her hand on her left arm and out of the sleeve, came a huge blade after few sparks flew from her hand! She held out the blade like a shield and most of the attack bounced off. However, she couldn't block off most of it, and it sent her flying back a few feet.

She got up stubbornly and glowered at the Taiyoukai who replaced Toukijin in his sash. Before she could blink, he appeared in front of her and had her by her neck. He slammed her into a tree that was behind them.

"Don't think that a human could ever defeat This Sesshoumaru," the lord growled low in his throat.

"I'm surprised Sesshoumaru-sama," she smirked.

"What are you talking about," he demanded.

"That you didn't notice this," she continued, holding out her arm, the blade protruding from the ripped sleeve. It was held at his neck.

He only narrowed his eyes and sneered dangerously as Tomiko's eyes widened. She felt burning at her neck and looked down to see his poison talons glowing green. "Which goes first, your neck or mine," he taunted.

The rest of the group looked on in shock. "Stop Sesshoumaru! She's only a human," Inuyasha commanded.

Tomiko's eyes glanced down at her left jacket sleeve, which was ripping at the seams. After a few seconds, the sleeve completely tore off, revealing an auto-mail arm!

Sesshoumaru noticed Tomiko's glance at her arm and followed her eyes down to that shocking sight before him. He immediately retracted his hand out of surprise and let her slide down the tree trunk.

"Your arm. It is of no human flesh," Sesshoumaru remarked, with little emotion, as he did well hiding it.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out," Tomiko replied sarcastically, clutching at her burning neck. It felt like it was about to burn off any moment! Although Sesshoumaru didn't use too much poison for it to be able to kill her, but it still hurt like hell!

"What the hell is going on," Inuyasha demanded when he came upon the two.

"See for yourself, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru responded. "I shall take my leave, but know this: I shall return." And with that, the lord walked off into the forest, from whence he came.

"Tomiko," Kagome exclaimed. "Are you alright--" She was cut off by the sight of her auto-mail.

The Alchemist turned her head away in shame. "Don't look at me," she said in tears.

"A prosthetic is nothing to be ashamed of," Kagome assured her. "We're just surprised, that's all."

"It's not that…it's how it got this way…" she trailed off. "I'd appreciate it if I was left alone for awhile." Kagome nodded and Tomiko walked off, leaving the group confused.

"What's with her," Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean," Kagome scolded. He only snorted, muttering about weak humans and their emotions, earning him a glare from Kagome. He decided to keep his mouth shut after that.

"What is wrong with Tomiko-chan? Her arm was one that I never seen before," Sango commented.

"That's the point. It's a fake arm, though usually prosthetics in my time are made from different material than metal. Her world is really strange. But nevertheless, she said that she was upset about how it got that way," Kagome rambled on.

"Poor woman, she must have suffered through something traumatic in her life. Perhaps I should appease her soul so when she dies, she won't become a vengeful spirit," Miroku mused, starting to walk off, with a shifty smile plastered on his face.

"Oh no you don't! I see the look in your eyes, you hentai," Sango shouted, her tone sounding suspiciously like a growl. She pulled on the back of his collar on his monk's robe to hold him in place. The rings in his staff, jingled in his hand as he was jerked back.

Sweat formed on his brow as he flailed his hands in front of him in nervousness. "I assure you, Sango-sama, that I meant nothing lecherous," the monk defended in a innocent act. "Do I look I'm thinking something perverted," he asked, hoping that it would justify his actions. He tried to make his expression calm and serious. It still didn't fool neither girls.

"Yes," they both replied at the same time, bluntly. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm so misconstrued," he groaned.

"No, you're just perverted," Sango responded, hearing the houshi's remark. Shippou and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

To get everyone back on track, Inuyasha barked out," Keh! That wench better be back in an hour or we're leaving her behind!"

"Inuyasha! You wouldn't dare," Kagome exclaimed in shock. "She obviously needs to think things through."

"And we don't have time to do that, looking for jewel shards and Naraku! You women and your emotions," he replied, crossing his arms in his oversized haori sleeves.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly.

The hanyou knew that tone. His eyes widened and he yelled out," No, wait! I didn't mean that Kagome!"

"OSUWARI," she shouted, her fists clenched and eyes shut tight in anger. This made the kotodama beads around his neck, slam him into the ground with much force.

"Baka," Shippou muttered, still on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara shook her head at her companions. Sometimes it seemed that she was the only mature one out of the group. She decided to run off and keep an eye on Tomiko. Sango noticed after she sensed Kirara's disappearing aura. She turned in time to the little paws of the demon cat scampering off to find Tomiko's scent.

"Kirara," Sango called after her friend.

Kagome's hand rested on her friend's shoulder. "Kirara probably went to protect Tomiko-chan." Sango nodded, still looking at the path where Kirara left with worried eyes.

**

* * *

Tomiko's POV**

* * *

Oh great! Now they know how much of a freak I really am! It's all that stupid Sesshoumaru's fault! After I told Kagome that I wanted to be alone, I ran off into the woods, running as fast as I could. I didn't really know why I was upset. I mean, the group contains a hanyou and various other youkai and humans with great abilities. I shouldn't feel left out, but still…

I found a spot on a log, and sat there, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. I could not cry! And the larger the lump in my throat grew, the more I realized that it was my own fault that they discovered my auto-mail. Sesshoumaru was only the one that pointed it out. Still, I couldn't stop myself from being mad at the bastard.

But, I knew that I had to tell them why it ended up this way. I mean, we were going to probably be traveling together for awhile, after all! The hardest part about explaining such a dreadful thing is how stupid it makes me look and the memories I will have to remember.

"I'll have to do it eventually," I sighed to myself. The warm liquid pooled up in the back of my eyes and I tried to blink them back, furious at myself. I'm in the military - or was - and I can't be acting like a little child! I have to concentrate on finding a way back to my own world! I can't keep crying over the past that I caused myself to have over such ridiculous acts.

"Mew," came a sound from out of nowhere. I jumped up in surprise and screamed. I looked around to see who or what caused the sound. I felt fur rub against my "real" arm and I looked down to see Kirara, much to my relief.

"Oh, it's only you Kirara," I stated, putting my other arm to my chest to steady my rapidly beating heart. "So you were worried about me," I asked, smiling.

She responded by jumping into my lap and looked up to me with her cute, little red eyes. I couldn't help but coo at how adorable she looked. I sighed," I don't know how I'm going to tell them.."

She kept staring at me with her small crimson eyes, shining like rubies. She held her silence. I continued," I know I shouldn't worry much about you all casting me out. I mean you do have an one-of -a-kind group already."

She appeared to nod her head in response. That made me smile. "I guess it's now or ever, right?" She jumped off of me and looked up at me, waiting for me to stand up.

"Well, thanks for listening to me Kirara," I thanked cheerfully. She mewed happily and hopped into my arms after I stood up. "Let's go!" I took off, pumping my legs on the crushed, fallen leaves and twigs.

**

* * *

With Roy**

* * *

Our favorite colonel was waiting impatiently at his desk, an irritated look on his face. "Dammit. What's taking them so long to call? That location is only a few hours away," he stated to no one in particular.

As if a deity was answering his pleas, the phone on his desk suddenly rang. He immediately picked it up spoke into it. "This is Colonel Mustang. What's the news?"

A stern voice answered his call. "Hey Roy, it's me, Hughes. It doesn't look so good. It almost like the 'Pure Alchemist' disappeared without a trace. It's almost too hard to believe."

"Get me Fullmetal," Roy commanded.

"Right away," the lead investigator lieutenant replied. There was a pause and then Ed Elric spoke into the line.

"Yea, Ed here."

"This better not be a joke," the Flame Alchemist growled into the phone.

"What the hell? Why the fuck would you think I'd lie," Ed demanded, getting angry.

"I don't know, you tell me. It's sort of hard to believe that a girl falls through a well and disappears before hitting the bottom."

"Well, I've never lied to you, so why would I start now? And I think it has something to do with a Philosopher's Stone," the Fullmetal Alchemist admitted.

"Philosopher's Stone," Roy repeated in shock. He let out a deep sigh. "I guess I'll have to see this for myself. Damn you, getting me involved in this fiasco."

He could practically hear the smirk in Ed's voice. "Your welcome Colonel. Trust me, you'll be interested in what you see."

Mustang was about to question what Ed meant, but the young man hanged up the phone before anything more was said. _'Damn Fullmetal. If this isn't true, then he's going to be court-martialed!' _He frowned, having a sinking feeling that his "dog of the military" wasn't lying. The Flame Alchemist quickly got out of his chair and grabbed his coat, hanging on a coat hanger.

_'I guess this will be interesting anyway you look at it,' _Roy sighed to himself.

* * *

To be continued…

Well, I decided to make this longer than my usual chapters because it took me so long to update! I hope everyone was in character! Also note that I know that it seems like Tomiko has the same type of powers as Ed, but later, I will reveal why she is called the "Pure Alchemist."

Next time on **Tomiko's Journey**: Tomiko confesses her greatest sin to the Inuyasha-Tachi. But wait, is that Naraku we see? Also what will the Flame Alchemist's reaction be to the well?

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Tomiko's Confession

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey! I'm back…after making you wait for so damn long…sorry!

Tomiko: How could you!

Turtlequeen2: I know! I'm sorry! Many things have come up with school and all…

I would thank my reviewers: Angerasu85 and Twistedmemories!

I give my thanks to my beta, vbollman, for helping me write out Roy's part!

I do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi does! Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA! I only own Tomiko!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Tomiko's Confession**

**Tomiko's POV**

I arrived with Kirara at the area where the rest of the group were waiting for us.

"Keh! Took you long enough!" Inuyasha exclaimed in irritation at the instant sight of me.

Kirara let out a small growl while Kagome and I gave him dirty looks. Shippou, on Kagome's shoulder, only rolled his eyes out of frustration. The hanyou turned away, with nothing to say, only shrugging it off though I could tell that he was scared.

"Tomiko-chan, are you okay?" Sango asked, walking up to me. Kirara instinctively jumped into her arms, making her smile when she looked down at the small neko-youkai. "Oh Kirara!"

I let out a small smile. "Kirara helped me feel better about myself," I admitted. Kirara mewed in response, making the rest of the group, excluding Inuyasha, (he was still sore from our earlier glares at him) laugh.

Miroku then took this as a sign to flirt with me. "My lady, I have to say that with or without one arm, you are still breath-taking," he said with a sly smile.

"Thanks Miroku-sama, but I'm not interested," I replied bluntly.

"Who says that I was inferring anything?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Maybe because you always _are_?" Sango growled out in annoyance. At this, Miroku only let out a nervous laugh.

I threw a glare at Miroku. "So monk, you like getting shocked, eh? I have plenty more from last time, trust me," I smirked. At this, he cringed, not liking the memory.

"N…no need for that," he laughed, immediately backing away from me.

"When shall we take rest?" I asked them. "I think that I should tell you some things…" I trailed off, looking away in a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, full of concern. "If Inuyasha doesn't mind, I think we could stop for the night. It's not like we'd get that far anyways, considering it's already almost sunset," she pointed out.

"There's no way in hell, we're stopping! We're already behind a day!" Inuyasha shouted stubbornly.

"I think that this is important for you all to know. I cannot keep secrets from my companions," I explained, staring directly into all of their eyes.

"It must be important for you to be so desperate to tell us," Sango said, nodding her head in agreement of stopping. "Let's stop for the night, Inuyasha. Then at the first signs of dawn, we can leave," she complied.

"No!" Inuyasha still shouted in protest. Sango looked ready to plummet the hanyou, but another voice stopped her from doing so.

"Inuyasha…OSUWARI!" came Kagome's booming voice of anger. She was tired of arguing with him for the night and knew that I had something I needed to tell them. "I tried to reason with you, but seeing as one of our friends need our help, we can't put up with your stubbornness today," she explained, making me lightly smirk.

The hanyou gave a growl into the ground where his face hit with much force. After the spell wore off, he got up with a scowl on his face. "Damn you all!" he growled out, jumping into a nearby tree.

We all gave a roll of our eyes at the childish hanyou. "Inuyasha, I think it's best that you heard this too," I explained in a serious tone once again.

"Wench, I can hear from here, ya know," he growled out in irritation.

"Wench?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing. "Where the hell did that come from?" I demanded.

"Tomiko-sama…perhaps we should get back on track?" Miroku asked.

"Oh…yea," I sighed, tuning away from Inuyasha. "Don't think I'll forget though," I muttered under my breath.

"So does this have something to do with your arm?" Kagome pondered, quickly cutting to the chase.

"Yea, you could say that. Do you remember what I told you about Human Transmutation?" I asked.

"Was that what you called bringing humans back to life?" Sango inquired.

"Yes. In Alchemy, we scientists have to follow a balance, an equivalent exchange if you will call it. Something cannot be obtained without first giving up something of equal value in return. That is the most important law of Alchemy. Failing to do such will result in one's destruction," I explained, casting them all glances.

"Destruction? Tomiko…did you….?" Kagome gasped realizing what I was intending to get at.

I hung my head in shame, my bangs hiding my downcast eyes. "Yes…" I said in a whisper.

**

* * *

Ed's POV - Amestris**

* * *

Nothing new is going on here. The military was obtaining samples from the wood, thinking that would do something. How boring. Where the hell was the Colonel?

"Brother?" Al asked, making me turn my attention to him.

"What?" I demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"How do we go along with bringing Tomiko back?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait for the slow bastard to finally show up!" As if my luck was turning up for the better…I think…the colonel's car pulled up to the road. "Finally!" I growled out.

Me and my brother ran up to the car as it slammed open and Mustang walked up to the scene.

"So, anything new?" he demanded to me.

"Not much. They think obtaining samples from the wood will do something useful," I snorted out.

"You have any brighter plans Fullmetal? If you do, I'd love to hear them," Mustang said in sarcasm.

"Colonel Mustang!" Lieutenant Hawkeye shouted as she ran up to him. "Sir, we didn't expect you here so soon."

"Well I didn't expect this to be so much of a big deal either. Where's this _well_?" Mustang demanded.

"Right this way, Colonel!" Hawkeye exclaimed, leading the way. Wanting to know what he was going to do, I followed him. I heard Al's clanking armor behind me, meaning that he too was also curious.

After going towards the edge of the well, the Colonel peered down into it.

"Why the hell is an abandoned well here anyways?" the Colonel asked of no one in particular, almost mumbling it to himself.

"I'll need you to tell me what exactly happened here Fullmetal. Down to the last detail," commanded the "high and mighty" bastard.

"I told you already. Me and Al were walking with her down this path when we spotted this well. We thought that it was filled with water, but when we looked down into it, there was nothing in it. Then Tomiko went on to say that she heard a pulse then she tripped into the well. She screamed, but then there was all silence and when we went to look down, there was nothing there," I explained.

"It's true, Colonel," Al added. "I witnessed the whole thing too!"

"It's not that I don't trust your words, but it seems all too convenient," he replied, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I demanded.

The colonel just moved his hand in an impatient movement, "Just that? It's too convenient. A pulse? That would mean that a power source was needed, yet none is found. Is it a trap? But a trap for who?" he continued to himself.

"Permission to speak Sir?" Hawkeye questioned suddenly. Mustang just waved a hand in acknowledgement. She continued," Perhaps it has something to do with those homunculi?"

"That's why we told you we believed that it has something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. They are after it also. Maybe they are the ones that planned it."

"If that's true Fullmetal, why is that no one else can find this pulse?" the Colonal stated, almost too calmly.

Right before I had a chance to remark, Hughes came up behind us.

"Hey Roy!" exclaimed the leading investigator, tapping the colonel on the shoulder.

Whipping around to Hughes, Mustang sent the man a glare. "What was that Lieutenant colonel?" he snarled softly. Must have been the lack of respect…

The Lieutenant Colonel let out a nervous laugh. "Geez, you don't need to be so uptight," he replied. Isn't he always? I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Mustangs stare turned to ice. "What is it precisely that you wanted Hughes?"

The man's expression turned serious at this. "Alright, just trying to bring up the mood around here. This investigation makes no sense as of now."

The glare lost the icy quality, but remained firm as the Colonel waited impatiently for Hughes report.

"It seems as though the Pure Alchemist has disappeared without a trace. No clues whatsoever. We checked for anything and everything possible. Nothing. Hard to believe that this even happened."

I rolled my eyes and threw the Colonel a glare. "Of sure, wait for Hughes' report to begin to believe me. I already knew that this was going to happen before the whole military was sent down here!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I'll take Hughes word before yours, after all, you have only been with us for such a _short_ time compared to him," he replied, adding much emphasis on _short_.

My eye twitched.

"Who are you calling short!" I demanded.

"Take it as you will."

I smirked a little. "Let me guess. Is it that you've been on so many dates that you can't even form a good response?" I taunted.

Mustangs eyes narrowed in response, but before he could respond verbally, a shot rang into the air, making a loud BOOM. Me and the Colonel were both startled, but found that it was only Hawkeye's annoying habits of stepping in again.

"Now, now boys. This isn't the best place to have any bloodshed occur at," she replied coolly, making both of our glares turn to her.

The silence lasted until Al's voice was heard. "Brother! I hear it!" he called out.

All of our eyes went towards him. "What are you talking about Al?" I demanded.

"I know what Tomiko was talking about! It's a pulse!"

**

* * *

Tomiko's POV - Feudal Era**

* * *

All around the clearing were sounds of shock. It even caught Inuyasha's attention as he hopped down from his perch and landed beside me.

"Don't tell me that you were that stupid!" Inuyasha snorted out in disbelief.

I glared back up at him, evident fury glowing my eyes. "Don't even try to lecture with me. You of all people should understand why I did it!"

He was taken aback along with the rest of the crowd. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter," I ground out, trying to finish what I was going to say. "What _does_ matter is that I have committed the worst sin and now I have paid the price for it."

Miroku took this time to step in. With a serious stare, he began," I would have to agree. Trying to resurrect human life is a great sin. However, what caused you to commit such a thing?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much that would give anything to be with them? Even if that meant your life?" I instead replied, shocking everyone in the vicinity.

"Perhaps love is a powerful thing, but do you really think that they want you to suffer for their sake? You already knew that it might have taken your life," Miroku replied calmly.

I sighed. "I know, but I was desperate. He promised marriage, but then he died from an illness that was sweeping through the town at the time. I would've done anything to see him alive again. And boy did I get that wish," I added in a bitter laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. I then noticed Inuyasha being tense. Perhaps this reminded him of himself?

Kagome also noticed this as well. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he growled out. "So continue your tale," he said, turning back to me.

"Very well. As I was saying, I did attempt this and the results were none I expected. At such a sight I saw, I thought it to be Hell," I said with much difficulty. My fists clenched at my sides out of frustration.

"W…what do you mean?" Kagome murmured.

"Remember what I told you about bringing back something that wasn't human?"

"No…" Sango and her gasped at the same time.

"Yes…I brought back a soulless husk from the Other Side of the Gate. A homunculus. A thing that isn't even human," I growled out, my eyes narrowing as tears threatened to build up again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and I didn't fail to catch it. "The price I paid is still being compensated to this very day. It is my duty to remove that sin from the world. My duty to put things back to normal as it once was."

Miroku heaved a sigh. "Do you really believe that you can return to a normal life after you have killed this 'homunculus'?"

"Yes. That and with the help of the Philosopher's Stone."

"You are only creating a circle of repeated offenses. Taking a life for your own is called sacrifice is it not?"

I glared at him. "You don't understand. A homunculus is not human nor demon. The creatures are like copies of their original selves. They are composed of a body of a normal human, but their souls are not of a human. They have capabilities not of those of humans. Sort of how you guys are. Powers beyond those of normal people. Therefore, this is sending them back to where they belong."

The group gave a nod in understanding, though I think Inuyasha was in too much of shock to respond.

"Still, isn't using that stone reckless?" the monk inquired.

"If I can manage to get to the Other Side, I'll do anything that is necessary," I replied in all seriousness. I then heaved a sigh. "So now you all know why I have this auto-mail arm and why I joined the military…"

"So you could research on the information about the stone?" Sango asked.

"You sure catch on fast," I smirked. I then looked at all of them. "So…you guys don't think me to be a freak of nature?"

Kagome gave me a comforting smile. "Of course not Tomiko-chan! Why should we think of you that way?"

I looked down at the dirt. "I'm not sure. It's just that in my world, even though I am praised for my alchemy skills, I still get look upon in disgust. In a sense, I am one of the greatest sinners and people think me to deserve everything that gets thrown at me. Hell, I even have a stalker that's out to kill me!"

I looked back up to see Inuyasha's eyes soften a bit. "Keh! Stop your babbling wench! We all have our own crosses to bear!" he shouted nevertheless.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, glaring at him.

I gave him a bitter smile. "No, he's right Kagome-chan. You all have your own problems as well, with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Here I am complaining about my life when you clearly have your own controversies."

"Tomiko…" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's eyes locked with mine in surprise. He then looked away in a huff. He obviously had nothing much to say.

"I'm sorry," I trailed off, looking away.

Miroku gave me a grave look then smiled sadly. "Although I think you caused this upon yourself, I do not think that you should apologize. Everyone has their own conflicts."

Sango gave a nod in agreement to the monk's statement. "Houshi-sama does make a good point. Everyone here has joined together because of their similar, and yet, unique problems. Despite many fights we have amongst ourselves, we remain to be a close group. It's the same for you and your group of those brothers, am I correct?"

I gave her a small smile. "I never thought of it in that way before. Thank you Sango-chan."

"It's what friends are for," she grinned back, Kagome also agreeing as she gave me another smile. Shippou then hopped into my lap form Kagome's shoulder, surprising me.

"Shippou?" I asked stunned.

"I don't what you're so upset about. You have more friends now right?" he asked innocently.

I looked down at him and smiled. "You're right Shippou-chan. As long as I'm part of your group, I might as well enjoy myself." The group, including Inuyasha, gave small smiles in assurance.

**

* * *

No One's POV**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Inu-Tachi, a new pair of red eyes watched the group in interest. The male figure gave a small chuckle in enjoyment.

"That will be all Kanna," came his malevolent voice.

"Yes, Master Naraku," the small albino youkai responded with no emotion shown or heard whatsoever. The child-like demon controlled the mirror she held in her hands, to fade the picture the was being presented to her creator.

"So…they have another amongst their group?" Naraku smirked, his crimson eyes showing glee within them as he sneered.

"She is an Alchemist," youkai explained in an eerie tone.

"An Alchemist, eh?" he repeated to himself. "I shall have to send my greetings." He let out another evil laugh as he prepared a "welcome" gift for the Pure Alchemist.

* * *

To be continued…

I know this was a long time to wait….I'm so sorry but I was stuck so long on how to write Roy.

Next time on **Tomiko's Journey: **What is Naraku planning? And what's going on with Al and the well?

Find out next time!

Please Review!

Ja ne!


End file.
